utcminezfandomcom-20200213-history
The Gentlemen's Conflict
The Gentlemen's Conflict began when several members of Dawn Brigade pressured Jamwizard2 into placing the 501st Regiment of Al Hasa on a kill on sight list because multiple Dawn Brigade members were murdered at Crowmure by members of the 501st, most were newly made Regimentals or Recruits. In response to the murders Cyclone_43 and Jamwizard2 came together with terms to a gentlemen's conflict and began the very first combative event the 501st has witnessed. Throughout the Conflict there were numerous battles and skirmishes all but one favoring the 501st. The 501st and Dawn Brigade pursued each other until the first peace treaty was proposed by Jamwizard2 which called for a temporary ceasefire while the terms were reviewed by Dawn Brigade, however the terms proposed by Cyclone_43 were rejected and the conflict ensued. For the remainder of the conflict the 501st didn't take any casualties from Dawn Brigade members (while still, admittedly, dying to bandits loosely affiliated with Dawn Brigade) while certain Dawn Brigade members continued dying. Ultimately Dawn Brigade surrendered on August 19th and Cyclone_43's terms of surrender were accepted by Dawn Brigade Elders. Development of the Gentlemen's Conflict Due to a large amount of new members in the 501st, and lack of intel different engagements with members of Dawn Brigade took place, a couple of Dawn Brigade members were murdered by members of the 501st. These actions sparked outrage among certain Dawn Brigade members, who in turn influenced Jamwizard2 into negotiating terms of conflict with Cyclone_43 and soon after instating the Seraph of Aegis Decree on the 501st. Gentlemen's Conflict After the decree was delivered members of both groups fought throughout the conflict with multiple skirmishes. There were a few major battles that took place. The first being The Great raping of Giants Farm, after a brief PvP match between Fercho_ and Soular Dawn Brigade forces rallied to combat the 501st forces, which at the time was comprised of two Company members. Being outnumbered the warlord rallied more troops from the village. The African warlord Mbeke then had his troops engage, pillage, and rape the unprepared inhabitants of Giants Farm which at the time was occupied by dawn brigade forces. After the brutal killings the bandit Shortbridge engaged the warlord himself to which shortly after resulted in his bloody painful massacre. Later in the conflict another major battle occured in the area, The Great Slaughtering of Giants Farm took place. The great warlord Mbeke prepared his greatest warriors for a patrol of the Westerlands, for Dawn Brigade forces tread on and desecrated sacred grounds. During the patrol a scout came across an enemy encampment at giants farm. With a large well skilled and well armed force, element of surprise, and a scout to identify the opposition's numbers the powerful warriors fired a barrage of rounds and charged into the enemies ranks and in panic the opposing forces fled into the water and woods, all but one of the dawn brigade forces were hunted down by angered and determined warriors and brutally given a cowards death. After the battle Soular and CrunchyNapkin05 distastefully violated the honorable terms of war by shit talking the warriors of the tribe, dishonoring their name by calling the warriors "children" and "weak". After the battle the warriors victoriously went back to their sacred homeland where two dishonorable bandits logged on at. One was murdered by the warlord himself as the other retreated to the mountains under the pursuit of some of the warlords' most favorited warriors, the bandit escaped but not with their honor. The Aftermath After several weeks of bloodshed Dawn Brigade leaders met up with tribal leaders of the 501st village to negotiate terms of surrender. Cyclone_43 successfully negotiated a peace treaty with Connor564. This treaty was initially protested by certain Elders and members of High Council who felt they had not been properly consulted with, but it was eventually accepted. The conflict concluded with a victory for the 501st, which displayed great bloodlust towards other groups that would challenge their honor, their land, and their women. References # https://docs.google.com/document/d/127YJpbI4HYnwz72bSwvUM-SJ6uwd84Q3wj3LpuTypI4/edit # https://docs.google.com/document/d/1_g6UfVsKjZYW6jATqI8U9L4ufzrrLyunlJDRAYWzGPw/edit # https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0oEqb_UEadU&feature=youtu.be # https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jPqqg-Od3QI # http://dawnbrigade.info # https://gyazo.com/978be064501cf7d65d72743872d01e53 Category:Conflict Category:Westerlands